At The Bar
by GailTheFish
Summary: Josh, Donna and Sam are curious about CJ and Toby.


**Hello, another CJ/Toby fic for you all. . **

**I was thinking this takes place in either season 1 or 2, even season 3 (pre-Simon), thus making it AU.**

**I love writing ensemble pieces and this is just one that sprang to mind. Reviews welcome!**

* * *

_Donna, Josh, Sam, CJ and Toby are at a bar after yet another long day in the West Wing._

_ Donna, Josh and Sam are sitting around a table observing CJ and Toby deep in conversation at the bar._

Josh: Come on! You can't tell me nothing is going on between them!

_(He gesticulates wildly at the pair in the distance.)_

Donna: We don't know Josh. They're close friends, sure, but it could be just that.

Sam: I gotta agree with Josh _(Josh high-fives him, Donna rolls her eyes.) _They've been friends forever and it's a known fact that the best relationships blossom from friendships.

Donna: If that's the case, how come you and Josh haven't admitted your feelings for each other yet? _(She smirks at their glares.)_

Josh: Donnatella, be serious. These guys so clearly want each other!

_The three turn their attention to the bar – CJ is leaned over, giggling into Toby, who is half smirking, half gazing at her._

Donna: They would make a cute couple.

Sam: Whose to say they aren't already?

Josh: Oh we'd know.

Donna: Josh, you could be sat at their wedding and not know.

Josh: I'm a smart man, Donna.

Donna: Politics and love are different, my friend.

Sam: I wonder how we could find out what their deal is.

Josh: Donna could come onto Toby, see if CJ kicks her ass.

_(Donna slaps him on the head.)_ Ow!

Sam: Before you open your mouth again, asking them outright won't work either.

Donna: I could confess things to CJ, see if she comes out with anything.

Sam: What like?

Josh: Your sex-life?

Donna: No, Joshua. Girly things. God forbid your schedule allows me time for a sex life.

Josh: Well…

Sam: Focus, they're coming back!

_CJ and Toby walk to their table, still engrossed in conversation._

CJ: Hey guys! _(She's very glassy-eyed)_

Sam: How drunk are you CJ?

Toby: Surprisingly, this isn't drunk CJ.

Sam: Oh, okay.

Josh: So what were you two talking about?

Toby: Any of your business, Josh?

CJ: I was trying to teach Toby how to pick up women.

_(Toby digs her in the arm)_

Josh: What?! I thought you two – _(Donna cuts him off)_

Donna: You looking to get back out there again, Toby?

Toby: No, but CJ says I need social skills.

Sam: I'll say! _(Toby's stare causes the enthusiasm to cease.)_

CJ: Oh come on, Tobus. Not everyone finds you as adorable as I do, you need help. Let's go scout the field. (_She drags him up and back across the bar they go.)_

Sam: Now what the hell was that?

Josh: I have no idea.

Donna: She said it herself!

Josh: Yeah, _(He adopts a high pitched voice) '_not everyone finds you as adorable as I do, Tobus.'

Sam: He's not adorable. And why does she call him Tobus? How does he let her?

Donna: I heard her call him Pokey once.

Josh: That's weird.

Sam: It's kinda cute.

Josh: Regardless, why is she pushing him into dating other women?

Donna: He was reluctant, though.

Sam: Reluctant is Toby's natural state.

Donna: True. I should join them, see what I can pick up. _(She leaves.)_

Josh: Those two just confuse me.

Sam: Damn right, hopefully Donna can suss them out.

_Donna arrives at the bar, taking the stool beside CJ._

Donna: Hey guys.

CJ: Donna, lovely Donna. If you were sat alone in a bar and Toby approached you, would you be charmed?

Toby: CJ…

Donna: _(Hesitantly)_ Yeah, sure…

CJ: See Toby! Go forth and find yourself a woman.

Toby: I don't want to.

CJ: Okay, a man then.

Toby: I swear to God, CJ!

CJ: Fine, don't take my help. When you're dying alone surrounded by your cats, be sure to look back and regret not taking any of my advice.

Toby: Oh I'm sure my last thoughts will be more occupied by how on earth I ended up with multiple cats.

CJ: Suit yourself. _(She pouts and orders another Grasshopper.)_

Toby: I'm joining the guys. _(He takes his drink and saunters off.)_

Donna: So what's this all about?

CJ: Huh?

Donna: You're trying to set up Toby?

CJ: No, I'm getting him to find a woman.

Donna: Why?

CJ: I'm so sick of seeing him down _(she pauses)_ about Andi.

Donna: Have you ever thought that maybe it's not Andi he's down about?

CJ: What do you mean?

Donna: Well it's not my place to say…

CJ: Spit it out, Donna.

Donna: We thought something was going on between you and uhm, Toby.

CJ: Did you now?

_(Donna nods) _I see. Let's head back. _(They get up and walk)_

_Meanwhile at the guys' table…_

Josh: So Toby, what's CJ doing?

Toby: Being ridiculous.

Sam: Why'd you say that?

Toby: She doesn't understand that I don't need or don't want to pick up some woman in a bar when she's-_(he stops himself, downing the rest of his drink)_

Sam: When she's what?

Toby: Uh nothing.

Josh: Come on, Tobus _(He attempts to impersonate CJ)_

_(Sam starts giggling)_

Toby: What?

Sam: Why does she call you that?

Toby: I don't even know.

Josh: What's going on with you two anyway?

Sam: Josh!

Josh: No, I want to know! She's trying to get him laid or whatever but they clearly want each other so I don't know what the hell to think.

Toby: Jeez Josh, I'm right here.

Sam: Well?

Toby: Well what?

Josh: Are you guys a thing?

_Josh doesn't notice Donna and CJ standing behind him. _

CJ: Are who a thing, Joshua?

Josh: Uhm, Sam and Bonnie.

CJ: Bonnie's married, Josh.

Josh: Really? Too bad Sammy. _(He pats him on the back)_

_(Everyone rolls their eyes at him)_

Sam: He meant Toby and CJ…

CJ: Did he now?

Josh: _(Taking an anxious gulp of his beer)_ Yeah….

Donna: You shouldn't pry.

Josh: You were here talking about it with us earlier!

Toby: She's right, Josh.

_(Josh makes an exasperated sigh in response)_

Sam: You still didn't answer his question, Toby.

CJ: Yeah Toby, enlighten us.

Toby: _(Surprised)_ You want me to answer them?

CJ: Why the hell not?

Toby: We haven't even had this conversation, CJ!_ (Josh and Sam exchange awkward glances)_

CJ: Right! Come on! _(She drags Toby outside leaving Sam, Donna and Josh gaping open-mouthed.)_

Josh: Oh my god_. _

_They quickly follow them outside and spot them in the alley so hide behind a wall._

Toby: You know how I feel about you, CJ! You told me you felt the same, so why are you so insistent on making me available for the women of DC?! _(Waving his arms around)_

CJ: I'm scared okay! I'm worried you'll realise I'm not good enough for you, or that you'll get bored with me! (_She begins pacing)_

Toby: What the hell? I'd never think that of you, CJ! Why do you think I'm like all the other jerks you've dated?!

CJ: I don't, Toby, but I can't lose you that way and then lose our friendship! _(She's close to tears)_

Toby:_ (His voice takes on a softer tone and he steps towards her)_ You wouldn't though, don't you understand? I'm more worried that you'll realise what a grump I am and how shitty I am for you. _(He rubs his forehead in agitation)_

CJ: _(A ghost of a smile appears on her face)_ I know what a grump you are. _(Raises her voice again)_ But I'm not Andi, I love you for you!

Toby: _(Startled)_ Wait, you love me?

_Josh, Donna and Sam, who had been staring in giddy silence, become even more giddy now with the conversation taking a brilliant turn._

CJ: Well of course I do.

_Toby kisses her, eliciting gasps from their audience as it becomes passionate._

Toby: _(Breaking away)_ I love you too, CJ.

CJ: Well I guess our game's up. No denying anything now.

Toby: Yeah I suppose. _(He lets her out of his arms and holds her hands in his)_

CJ: They're watching us you know? _(She nods her head in the direction of the others)_

Toby: I should've figured as much.

_Meanwhile…_

Josh: I didn't expect declarations of love or anything, wow!

Donna: This is the cutest thing ever.

Sam: I hope this means Toby cheers up now.

Josh: I wouldn't count on it.

_CJ and Toby walk to where the other three are, holding hands._

CJ: Don't worry, the sex will perk him up. _(She squeezes his hand, then grins at the shocked faces of her friends and Toby's blush.)_

Sam: _(Nervously) _Well we better be going! Come on guys!

CJ: I wasn't going to do him right here or anything, Sam.

Josh: Jeez, CJ. Toby's got himself a classy lady.

Donna: Josh! Keep your mouth shut.

Toby: Toby wouldn't have her any other way.

Sam: God this is going to be sickening.

CJ and Toby: Shut up, Sam.

**The end! If anyone wants me to write any continuation of this universe (e.g. including Bartlet and Leo) let me know. ****I do have other fics that would probably fit in but wouldn't be classed as sequels.**


End file.
